A Demigod Delivery
by AmbushImagine
Summary: <html><head></head>"You can't enter Camp-Half Blood unless you're a demigod. Or...a really lost pizza delivery guy." -Percy Jackson, The Sea Of Monsters.</html>


John Delaware thought his job was as worse as it could get. After today, he reconsidered. A group of customers called the Pizza shop today, and ordered three pepproni pizzas, along with five anchovie and pineapple (gross!) devilery. The order was ridiculously long, and John was a hundred percent sure he heard the group of teens sniggering over the phone. Even the place was bizaree. "Long Island, somewhere near the forests," John rememberd the sniggering voice say. But his stubborn money-loving boss ignored the fact that it was obviously a stupid prank cooked up by cocky kids, and send him straight there.

So, that was why John was now hoding eight boxes of pizza, trudging down a thick forest. He could barely see with the pile of pizza boxes he was holding, but after walkinf a while, he was surprised to see a big, sign that read: "Camp Half-Blood". So maybe it _wasn't_ a prank?

John walked over, feeling a bit funny when he crossed crossed sign...Like he was being tickled and x-ray scanned at the same time.

But now that John had found the place, he was even more confused... So, apparently, he was supposed to deliver to some camp, but where the heck would he drop the order? The entire place was filled all sorts of bizaree things, that John actually took a step back to check if the sign read 'Boot Camp', instead.

Forcing himself to get over it, he walked throught camp,taking in every single weird thing he found. First, there was this climbing wall, which looked normal enough...until red liquid that looked mysteriously like lava started pouring down in...and mini-boulders,too.

John stared at the wall for a while before just shaking his head, and moving on. For the first time, he noticed the campers. They were all different ages and sizes, all wearing their orange T-shirts that said, 'Camp Half-Blood'. He didn't know what the word 'Half-Blood', had to do with it, but he didn't care. Right now, he just wanted to drop the pizzas and get home.

Not seeing where he was walking, he bumped into someone small.

"Sorry..." he said.

The kid leaned to this side mysterieously, and John took in his features. He was about twelve, with jet black hair and sea green eyes, and besides him, was a blonde girl with gray eyes (his bestfriend, John reokened) , about his age.

The boy smiled, as thought thinking this was some sort of joke, but the girl seemed suspcious.

"You don't belong here, do you?" she asked, carefully.

John was confused. "Uh, well, you guys know who ordered these pizzas?"

The kids exchangened worried looks.

"Um, you could just, um, drop them here...and go." Said the boy.

John put the pizzas down, and straigthened his back. "Glady." he said. Then, he said, "That would be fifty three, seven." He said. "Could you, call who ordered.

"I'll go get the Stoll brothers," John heard the blonde whisper.

Then she was off.

Now that the pizzas where piled neatly onto the floor, John could see better. He took a look, and noticed horses flying ahead...Hold on a second...FLYING? He flung his head upwards, and sure enough, five or six majestic white horses were soaring above head.

"What the..", then someone else very kindly bumped into John. This time it was a girl, well, barely. She was beefy and muscualr, as thought she lived in the gym, and she had too-long chocolate brown hair.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the girl, and when John opened his mouth to answer, she yelled, "CHIRON! THERE'S A MORTAL IN HERE!"

"Shove of, Clarisse!" The boy said. But the girl ignored him, and yelled louder.

John didn't know what she meant by 'mortal', nor did he know who Chiron was, but boy, he found out..unfortunaetly.

A respectable looking man, with a waist-coat, came trudging seconds after. The odd thing was, he had no legs... but from the wasit down, he was white stallion...John stared in awe...what the heck was going on?

The horse dude, Chiron, stared in surprised and amunsment at John...like he was an alien that arrived from another planet and wasn't supposed to be here...

John slowly backed away..."Uh,"

The girl and Chiron were staring at him, openely..

And finally, John broke into a run. He didn't know if they were following him, and he didn't want to know, all he knew now, was that he was in some sort of Mental Asylum, and he was keen on staying any more.

Along the way, he, again, bumped into someone...and it wasn't fun...The dude he'd bumped into this time had eyes all over his body..the last thing John needed. He screamed, and ran, taking in more creatures, one of them, a guy with goat feet.

After what seemed like forever, John found the exit of the disaster camp, then hopped on his bike, and drove away, not bothering to ask for tip.

After the little incident, Percy had to and pull Annabeth away from Clarisse.

"You ruined it!" Annabeth yelled. "You let a mortal see Chiron, while I could've just gotten Travis and Connor to pay him!"

Clarrise, her fists balled, raised a hand and shook it. "Oh, shut up, Know-it-all!" Clarisse yelled back. "The Stoll jerks wouldn't have paid either way!"

"'Course we would, wouldn't we, Connor?" Travis said, an innocent look on his face.

"Definitely," Connor said, an identical look on his face. Clarisse shot them a murderous glare.

"All went well, though. I'm sure he shall-um- forget this unevenual experience."

"Yeah, and we got free pizza!" Connor piped in. "Anchovies and pineapple, yum!"

Chiron sighed. Annabeth and Clarisse still looked recentfully at each other. "Well, I guess lost pizza delivery-guys count as demigods...sort of." Percy said.


End file.
